


In Bubblegum's arms

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, NSFW, Short One Shot, male reader - Freeform, very mild on the knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Wilford and his lover have share a bit of intimacy.





	In Bubblegum's arms

**Author's Note:**

> 1,023 words.  
> This was written for a friend of mine on tumblr! It's short, but I hope that doesn't mean it's bad! Enjoy!

Today had been... Incredible. Just... Incredible. Wilford had spent it all with his favorite person in the world, his boyfriend, who he cared very deeply for. The rosy red cheeks when embarrassed, the way he smiled, everything just felt so right when they were together. He leaned forward to kiss his lover on the forehead, just as the reader had been bringing his ice cream cone to his mouth to lick it. A soft squeak of embarrassment sounded from him as ice cream got left on Wilford's chin.  
"Gonna lick that off, or do I have to tickle you with my knife?" Wilford asked, eyes shining with mirth as the reader leaned in, tongue delicately tracing the flesh of Wilford's chin until it was clean. A low growl sounded from the pink mustached man as he drew the reader in closer, nipping at his lover's ear lobe. "Let's go home, shall we?"  
It wasn't long before the pair reached their domicile -- they'd been living together for about a year now -- and the moment the door had closed, Wilford began kissing the reader's neck, nipping and biting at it in between kisses. "Take your pants off," he growled out as he lead them to the bedroom, lips rarely leaving his neck. Soft mewls of pleasure left the reader's lips as he struggled to remove his pants but somehow managed. He wore no undergarments, at least not today, and was gently pushed onto the bed on his back.  
Wilford was between his legs in mere moments, two fingers slid into his mouth to gather saliva.  
"B-be gentle?" The reader's request would, of course, go mostly unheeded. Mostly. A low moan came from him as the lubed fingers slid into his ass, pumping slowly to prep him. The fingers stretched slightly, making room for a third. Wilford continued his ministrations for a few minutes, eliciting soft cries from the reader as he palmed himself through his pants. Soon enough, he grew impatient and removed his knife from his pocket.  
The tip of the blade pressed into the reader's chest, easily slicing through his shirt, a thin red welt left in its wake on the reader's flesh.  
The reader squirmed, whining with need as a drop of precum crested at the head of his cock.  
"How badly do you need me, baby boy?" The knife stopped at the reader's happy trail, and the shirt was moved out of the way.  
"Please, please Wilford, I need you so badly..." His hips bucked up as Wilford's fingers found his prostate. "Please!" he cried out, fingers moving to grip at the sheets firmly. Wilford's fingers left his lover, much to the reader's dismay, though after a few moments of fumbling with his pants and boxers, his length was being lined up with the other man's entrance.  
"Are you ready?" he whispered; the reader only nodded. As Wilford pushed inside, the reader's back arched, a cry of pleasure leaving his lips as he was stretched to accommodate Wil -- the fingers hadn't quite been enough. "Make those sounds for me," he murmured as he left a trail of kisses from the reader's shoulder to his ear lobe, teeth lightly grazing against it.  
Wilford's lover moaned, not holding back in volume. A hiss left his lips as Wil's hand gripped the man's cock, stroking it slowly, using the precum at his tip as lube. "You're mine, baby boy. You know that, right?" The hair of his mustache tickled the reader's ear as he spoke, before pulling away slowly as the reader nodded. Wilford's lips crashed into the reader's in a passionate kiss.  
His hips moved quickly, ramming into his lover as the head of his length hit against his prostate, drawing occasional screams from the reader. His head swam from the pleasure as he watched Wilford above him, his breath coming in heated pants. The extra attention to his cock had him close before Wilford was even halfway there.  
"P-please, I'm close!"  
A dark chuckle sounded from Wilford as he squeezed the base of the reader's cock, not allowing him to cum just yet. "Beg for it, baby boy..."  
The reader whimpered, his hips reflexively bucking up in an attempt for friction, any kind of friction, desperately needing to reach release. All the while, Wilford's hips never faltered. "P-pretty please with bubble gum and c-chERRies," his voice grew louder as Wilford's thumb circled the head of his length, "on top, let me cum, please let me cum, I'm a good boy for you, aren't I? Let me cum, please!"  
"Oh, I suppose you have been such a good boy for me, now haven't you?" Wilford spoke slowly, calmly, obviously teasing the reader to make this last a little longer. His hips slowed down, thrusts now deep but gentle, teasingly hitting against the man's prostate. "Do you deserve to cum so quickly, though? I barely had to stimulate you, after all."  
The reader whimpered as he stared up at Wilford, silently begging him with his eyes, though he knew his gaze wouldn't be enough. "Please, _please,_ Wilford, let me cum. Let me cum and I'll never let anyone touch me ever again. I will always be yours to do with as you please, just let me cum, let me cum, I need it so bad!"  
A smirk formed on his features as Wilford began to thrust faster, bringing himself to the precipice, before finally, mercifully releasing his grip on the reader's cock. He screamed in bliss as rope after sticky rope of cum coated his chest. Wilford groaned as he began to fill the reader's ass, his eyes closing as he held his lover down. When he finished, he pulled out slowly, panting as he laid down beside the reader.  
The reader was breathing about as heavily as Wil was as he turned to curl into his side, his head resting on Wilford's chest. "I love you," the reader murmured against Wil's chest.  
"I love you, too," Wilford murmured, kissing the top of his lover's head. "Let's get some rest." The reader nodded his agreement, and soon the pair were drifting off into sleep.


End file.
